Patch 0.4.5
__NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Smuggler contingent ## Players that have not researched bureaucracy can transport 8,000 goods in or out of an occupied town per day. The amount is valid per occupied per town and not per game account. ## If a town is occupied, it is not possible to transport goods out of the town over land without smuggling. Transport by sea is still possible. ## If a port is occupied, it is not possible to transport goods out of the town by sea. Transport over land is still possible. ## If a town and port is under foreign control, goods transportation without smuggling is not possible. __NOWYSIWYG__ ## This means that players who have researched bureaucracy can not transport goods over land out of an occupied town or over sea out of an occupied port. Changes # Sea fight ## From now on sea fights also have similar unit types to ground fights. The additional ship types can be distributed between the close combat, long-range combat, flanks, first strike, carrier ship and carrier ship evasion slots. With this change similar tactics to the ground fights are available to you. ## Four new ship types are available for this: Rocket Ship, Paddle Speedboat, Balloon Carrier and Tender. To build them, some new technologies will have to be researched. ## The values of already existing ship types have been partially changed. Construction costs and upkeep have also been adjusted. # Alliance forum extended ## The topics each receive a 'last changed' field, in which the date and time is listed. Additionally, unread topics and threads are highlighted. ## When composing a new forum entry, the number of possible characters is displayed. # Town relocation ## If a relocation cannot be carried out, the reason is now displayed in a message box. # The town adviser now informs about the allocation of the daily bonus. __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes ; N / A Update 1 __NOWYSIWYG__ New Premium feature Players will be able to donate Ambrosia to the saw mills. The exchange rate (Ambrosia to Building Material ) depends on level of saw mill: : up to lvl 8: for : lvl 9 to lvl 17: for : lvl 18 to 27: for : lvl 28 to 38: for : lvl 39 to 50: for Those donations will be handled just like normal donations of building material. If one of those donations will lead to an Upgrade all players of that Island will benefit (just like with normal donations of building material). To avoid exploits you do have to have at least one Ambrosia that was bought and may not donate just Ambrosia you received in Tutorial. __NOWYSIWYG__ Update 2 __NOWYSIWYG__ New Game option Gender: # Players can now select: Male or Female on the Game Options screen. # New Female icons are shown in the friends list, if the player changes their gender to Female. Update 3 __NOWYSIWYG__ New Mayor Kyra, our new female " Town Adviser ", has taken office while her husband is away making preparations for the new look coming in Patch 0.5.0!